Reacquainted
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, and months turn into uncontrollable passion and lust between two individuals. When finally given a moment of privacy, Krista and Ymir take to reacquainting their bodies and souls. FUTA! DON'T LIKE IT GTFO


CanaanAlphardForever: Hey guys! I need to state that I did not write this and this story does not belong to me. A friend was nice enough to write this for me when I asked, but is too shy to post it, so I asked if I could post it instead of it sitting lonely in a folder, never to be read again. So, here it is. I need to warn you again in case you went cross-eyed when going into this story that this is futanari ^^ if you don't like it then please leave before anyone gets hurt. Now, credit nothing of this to me other than posting it. You may now proceed.

* * *

The sun was setting, and all the trainees of the 104th training division were picking themselves off the dusty ground. They stretched and groaned at the pain in their bodies. Keith Shadis was an extreme sadist, and always loved to test the endurance and bodies of his soldiers-to-be. They were ordered to rock climb without proper equipment, run in the rain and perform physical exercises until they dropped. The result? Sore, grumpy and dirty teens.

One particular trainee was quite eager to hit the showers. Krista Renz understood why they needed to soak in the mud and build stamina, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate cleanliness.

The showers weren't very far from the dorms, and though Krista really wanted to wash off the grime and dust from her body, she hoped to shower alone. They had open showers where it was simply a large room with shower heads on the walls. At first, when they had begun training, the girls wore swim suits they bought from towns in order to present themselves. However, after three years of knowing each other, they no longer had any reason to be shy and washed themselves nude.

Krista was not very fond of that and remained in her swim suit. She was uncomfortable with the idea of someone else seeing her naked body. Someone other than her...Krista gripped the tree's bark tightly, breath short. Ymir told her to wait until everyone left, and Krista understood why... they hadn't been together for a while. Just thinking about it made the blonde shudder, eyes closing and cheeks warming. The feeling of Ymir inside her, throbbing, hot and oh-so-fulfilling... she had to squeeze her legs together to not go too crazy.

She really was needy. She needed Ymir's warmth inside of her and her scalding touch leaving bruises along her body. She needed that talented mouth to kiss her senseless and knock their teeth together in their haste. Needed those strong arms to lift her up, crushing their chests together. She needed Ymir now… right now. Her eyes opened and she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Krista turned around to see Sasha giving her a worried frown, Mikasa leaning against another tree behind her.

"Are you okay? Aren't you going to shower?" Sasha asked worriedly.

Krista laughed, relaxing and nodding her head. "Yeah, but I'm waiting for Ymir. She told me not to go without her."

Sasha nodded and grabbed Mikasa's hand to pull her. Sasha ran to the showers and waved behind her. "Okay! See you later!"

Krista grinned and waved back. "Bye!"

Soon, she was alone again and she exhaled, leaning against the tree. Too close. If they had come any further, then she might've done something that would've upset Ymir and humiliate her...

Well, it wasn't her fault she and Ymir hadn't had sex for months. She was a teen after all with hormones and curiosity. If Ymir was going to tease her by making her wait then Krista would just have to relieve her stress by herself.

"Hey."

Krista turned and grinned at Ymir's blank expression. The brunette lifted an eyebrow and stumbled back when the blonde tackled her in a hug. Ymir chuckled and pushed the girl down slightly, leaning to peck her forehead.

"I take it you miss me?" she teased.

Krista bit her lower lip. "In more ways than one."

Ymir gained a fierce look then, gripping Krista's shoulders tightly. "You... are such a tease. Great, I'm getting hard thinking of all the things I'm gonna do to you."

Krista blushed and looked away. "In the shower?"

Ymir tilted her head then laughed outright. "Yeah, in the shower. Hope you don't mind."

Krista didn't reply, only squeaking when Ymir lifted her and placed her atop her shoulder. The small teen pounded the taller one's back, but Ymir simply ignored it and held Krista with one arm. She smirked, lifting her other hand to pinch the blonde's ass.

"Ow!"

"Shut up."

Ymir carried her all the way to the showers, which were empty and desolate. The lights were off and wet towels piled up at the bin in the front. It was extremely dark. It was only thanks to memory and keenness that Ymir managed to find her way into the building without tripping. There was a room to keep dry clothes and the brunette let the teen down, immediately unbuckling her pants and uniform belts.

"Wait... Ymir, not here!" Krista shouted, hands shooting forth to stop Ymir's.

Ymir simply smirked, looking beneath her lashes at Krista. "I know," she purred sexily.

Krista blushed and turned away. She stripped as well, and when both girls were bare, they stepped over to the showers in the corner and stood under the same head. Ymir's erection was proudly standing and Krista had to focus her inner willpower to tear her eyes away. Ymir didn't mind her, simply reaching into a compartment in the wall to pull out a shampoo bottle.

The water was on hot, and it only took a few minutes for the room to start feeling steamy. After the girls washed their hair, Krista started to giggle when her lover took a sponge and wiped her body with it. Soap suds covered her entire figure. Ymir smiled at the giggled but decided to move things in another direction.

She placed the sponge over one of the girl's breasts and pushed, earning a surprised gasp. Ymir dropped the sponge and replaced it with her hand, moving her thumb around the peak. Krista bit her lip to stop a moan and clutched Ymir's slippery shoulders. Their hair was wet and clinging to one another once Ymir leaned down and captured Krista's lips in a passionate kiss.

Their mouths moved urgently against one another, moans swallowed up by the other. Ymir growled when Krista pulled away to breathe. She roughly pushed the blonde into the wall, placing her knee right under her. Krista gasped at the contact with her core and shuddered.

"Ah..."

The blonde pulled on Ymir's head and their lips met once again. Ymir playfully bit down on Krista's bottom lip and Krista pushed her away, wiping the blood with a grin. Krista pressed her palm against Ymir's naval, sneaking down and brushing her loose curls. The brunette scowled and glued their lips together once more, tongues intertwining and fighting.

"Mmm…"

The blonde finally wrapped her tiny hand around the brunette's girth. Ymir groaned into Krista's mouth and jerked slightly. Krista moved her other hand to Ymir's clenched jaw, pulling her closer and keeping contact. Both their eyes were shut tightly due to the water streaming above them. It was hot, hot, hot, they felt on fire. They were far too aroused for anything to stop them now; not even a Titan invasion would faze them. Nothing would sway the absolute desire and lust they had for one another.

Krista moved her hand slowly, loosely and it frustrated Ymir. She pulled on Krista's hair roughly and squeezed her breast. Krista in turn slipped her hand into Ymir's hair and moved her lips to her neck, nibbling. Her other hand tightened around her cock, moving back and forth rapidly. Ymir's eyes shot open and she gasped in pleasure, hips jerking.

Krista giggled against Ymir's wet skin, sliding her lips to her ear lobe and biting it. Ymir snarled and gripped Krista's hips, shoving her knee higher. Krista moaned loudly and stopped moving altogether, shuddering. She lifted her leg to brush the back of Ymir's knee and the brunette understood, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around Ymir's waist, feeling something poke her stomach.

Krista giggled and traced her finger along the top of Ymir's cock, thumbing the head. She looked up into Ymir's eyes and saw the unbridled lust and flame. There was also love, but it was far too deep for it to be deciphered properly. Not that she could decipher it, with the way Ymir was swirling her tongue around her nipple.

"Oh... that feels so good..." Krista murmured, bending her head to plant a kiss on the back of Ymir's.

Ymir lifted her head and smirked. She lifted Krista until they were eye level then pressed their chests together. The both moaned at the feeling, Ymir clenching and unclenching her jaw while Krista's remained slack from bliss. Ymir leaned her forehead on Krista's and they looked into each other's eyes, sighing.

"I love you," Krista mumbled.

"I love you, too," Ymir breathlessly replied

Ymir trailed her hand to Krista's jewel. She ghosted the tip of her finger and moved it slightly. Krista arched her back and let out a loud moan. Her fingernails dug into Ymir's shoulders when she teased her entrance. Ymir grinned wickedly and pushed her finger in slowly, pressing her thumb to Krista's clit. The blonde bit her lip and shut her eyes, breathing heavily. Finally, her finger was in to the knuckle and the brunette started to pump it, gaining speed as the time went on. Encouraged by Krista's gasps and moans, she inserted another finger. She was so deliciously tight and slick and warm, just thinking about thrusting in her made Ymir harder and hotter. She stopped when Krista bumped their heads and gave her that look. The look that told her she'd better get around to fucking or else she'd regret it later.

She chuckled and took out her fingers and sucked on them noisily, revelling in Krista's annoyed and horny whine. The blonde could be very pushy when it came to sex, leading Ymir to push her limits as far as she could to test her patience.

With a sigh, Ymir positioned herself at Krista's entrance. She poked her head against her clit, grinned snarkily when Krista tightened her long pale legs and kissed her pouty lips. She entered Krista swiftly, groaning at the enveloping warmth and tightness.

"Ymir, ah..."

"C-Krista… you're so tight."

They stayed still, adjusting to their position. Ymir had Krista pressed against the tiled wall, cock in to the hilt. Her mouth was against Krista's ear, breathing heavily. She had her arms wrapped around her petite waist. Krista could feel their hearts beat in erratic rhythm, steady, thumping and loud. With a shudder, she kissed Ymir's jaw, one hand on the back of her neck and the other under her arm and around her back.

Ymir took this as a sign to move and pulled back slightly before thrusting in heavily once more. They both groaned and Ymir was encourage by the pleasure. She started to thrust in faster, harder, longer... it was pure bliss. Krista gasped with every thrust, body quivering. Ymir slipped her hands to cup Krista's bottom and tilted her differently to thrust at a different angle. They moaned at the change and Ymir felt a spring coil in her abdomen. Her abs clenched tightly and Krista ran a hand lovingly over them.

Ymir's harsh breathing and groans against the side of her face was stimulating Krista. She felt her insides twist and wind, preparing her body for release. It was so wonderful, she felt so full. The cock twitching and throbbing inside of her was absolutely sinful and blissful. For so long, she'd fantasized of Ymir screwing her brains out, ever since their little escapade months ago. They hadn't had the time or drive, but now they were on a sexual high and couldn't stop. It was dirty, beautiful, forbidden and amazing all at once.

Her walls contracted around Ymir's massive cock with every thrust, delicious warmth wrapping around the brunette and keeping her thrusting for more. She wanted more, more, more. She wanted so much, she was insatiable, thirsting for Ymir.

"Oh, Ymir... f-faster," Krista gasped.

Ymir grunted and picked up the pace. A wet slapping sound echoed in the room over the sound of the rushing water. By now, steam had entirely enveloped the area, still under the veil of darkness. Their harsh breaths intermingled together and Ymir pressed her lips to Krista when she let out a scream. She found her sweet spot.

Ymir stopped thrusting when she hit it again and memorized the angle, stiffening her body and hitting it with every push. The result was incredible; Krista was biting her lip to prevent from crying out and Ymir was trembling under the pressure of Krista's velvet walls.

"I think I'm gonna…"

The spring coiled tighter in her stomach, and Ymir gasped when she finally felt Krista release. She came straight after, cum filling and dripping from both their sexes. Their bodies glowed from the sex, but Ymir didn't feel like moving. Instead, she thrust slowly, rocking her body against Krista's gently. The blonde released a guttural moan, body twitching. She was still sensitive from her orgasm.

Ymir pulled her hand around and scooped up some of Krista's slick juices, rubbing her fingers over it. Krista watched, captivated, as she trailed it over the blonde's pale stomach. The characters were impossible to read, but she felt them regardless.

Ymir

"Just claiming what's mine," Ymir explained in a mutter, eyes drooping. Krista smiled fondly and kissed her lover sweetly. When they pulled back, Ymir pulled her member out, moaning, and tugged on Krista's legs to loosen them. They stood straight and Krista giggled, bending to pick up the sponge. She lathered it with soap and rubbed it against Ymir's body. Her hands came into contact with Ymir's flaccid dick. She pinched the head slightly and laughed when it twitched. Ymir grunted and pushed her hands away, snatching the sponge and washing her own body.

When they finished, they shut the water and walked hand in hand to the dry area. They grabbed the towels available for them and dried each other off, teasing and touching each other lightly. After dressing, they exited the shower room and entered their dorm. They then changed into their night cloths and bid each other good night.

Ymir climbed up the bunk to her bed and raised an eyebrow when Krista followed her. Krista pouted and sat in Ymir's lap.

"I missed you…"

"Fine, whatever, just stay."

They both lied back, covers over their bodies and legs intertwined. It was the best sleep they'd had in months.


End file.
